Sobre Recuerdos y Vino
by taniz
Summary: OneShot. Hermione está casada pero no logra quitarse de la cabeza al búlgaro que le robó el corazón. La situación cambió pero sus sentimientos no. Fic VK/HG o RW/HG dependiendo del lado en que lo vean. R


_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

_Este fue mi primer fic publicado, pero ahora lo he editado un poco. Sigue siendo casi lo mismo. Cuando lo escribí todavía no había salido DH pero pues puede decirse que contiene SPOILERS –mi ojo interior funcionó en aquel momento-. Entonces bienvenidos y a leer…_

**SOBRE RECUERDOS Y VINO**

Todavía guardaba aquel montón de cartas en su armario, todas en una caja marrón de tamaño considerable. Le gustaba leerlas cuando lo extrañaba y cada vez que lo revisaba tenía la intención de tirarlas, pero nunca había podido. Víctor no fue su primer amor, pero si fue el más intenso. Hasta la fecha no podía olvidarlo y solía llorar una que otra noche.

Ahora estaba casada con su primer amor. Ronald Weasly dormía a su lado.

Aun siendo las 4:32 AM, lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido, Hermione se levantó y fue hasta su armario de donde sacó la caja y se dirigió hasta el comedor. Una vez encendidas las luces y con una copa de vino en la mano comenzó a mirar los diferentes sobres que se encontraban ahí dentro. Algunos rotos o desgastados y otros como si los hubiera recibido aquel mismo día.

Hermione estaba tan enamorada de Víctor que cuando pasó, aquella noche de enero nada parecía ser cierto y es que enterarse de que la persona a la que amas ha muerto no es algo fácil. Desde aquel día la castaña odió el Quidditch más que nada en el mundo.

Todo sucedió según los periódicos británicos durante un partido de entrenamiento de la selección búlgara. Nadie está muy seguro de lo que ocurrió esa trágica noche, lo único en lo que todos coinciden es en que Krum estaba a unos 15 metros del suelo, más o menos a la par que los postes de gol y entonces mientras buscaba la snitch comenzó a caer. La altura no era demasiada, el problema radicó en que la nuca del moreno había dado de lleno contra las gradas del estadio. Algunos creen que las múltiples heridas crónicas provocadas por el exceso de ejercicio tuvieron algo que ver. Al caer al piso y llegar los medimagos lo habían declarado ya muerto

Ella lloró días enteros al lado de sus mejores amigos. Ron y Harry no eran las personas más elocuentes del mundo, pero estaban siempre en los momentos difíciles como aquel. Y fue un día de esos, que mientras platicaba con Ron él la besó; titubeo al principio pues no sabía si Hermione le correspondía, pero fue dulce. La gryffindor se sintió demasiado confundida…

Dos meses después comenzó a salir con el y ahora estaban casados.

Terminó de leer algunas cartas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Muchas veces lo extrañaba aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué después de tanto tiempo seguía haciéndolo. Víctor Krum la había amado tanto como ella a él pero solo habían estado juntos un año (lleno de hermosos recuerdos, cosas nuevas y pocas peleas) y después de que regresara a Dumstrang habían permanecido en contacto por medio de cartas. Su último –y frustrado- encuentro había sido en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Hasta el día del accidente, día en que casualmente Hermione acababa de terminar la contestación para lo que sería la última carta que recibiría del bulgaro. Aun la guardaba, enrollada en el sobre color crema, la ocultaba de los ojos de Ron, entre dos páginas de algún pesado y aburrido libro, donde no había nada escrito más que "26 de enero" en el costado derecho superior. En lo que respecta a las hojas, estaban en blanco, llena de las marcas que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Ese día lo único que logró fue llorar tal y como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Apuró lo que quedaba del vino que se sirvió mientras leía y guardó las cartas en la caja de nuevo, llevándolas hasta el armario. Se quitó las zapatillas y se recostó al lado de su marido, como se había hecho costumbre desde hacía un tiempo.

...

Los rayos del sol se abrían paso en la ciudad de Londres pero Hermione ya estaba despierta y se encontraba en la cocina preparando café. Diez minutos más tarde bajó Ron con cara de sueño, el cabello pelirrojo despeinado con el pijama aún puesto.

-buenos días pre…preciosa- dijo bostezando. La chica sirvió dos tazas de café y las puso en la mesa de la cocina, tenía los ojos rojos y ojeras profundas debido a la falta de sueño que la perseguía desde dos semanas antes, durante las cuales se levantaba por las madrugadas, lloraba un rato y después se acostaba de nuevo pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Gracias- dijo Ron. El pelirrojo se preguntaba la causa del mal humor diurno de su esposa, sus ojeras y ojos rojos pero jamás preguntaba nada. Sólo se limitaba a agradecer el café y beberlo en silencio, total, siempre se le pasaba por las tardes y esa no sería la excepción.

Ambos se lo terminaron aún sin decir nada, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos y subieron juntos a su cuarto. Una vez ahí la castaña puso una película, se recostó en la cama y se recargó en el pecho de Ron como le encantaba hacer. El siempre le acariciaba en cabello con ternura y recargaba su cabeza en la suya.

La película transcurrió en silencio por parte de ambos hasta que Ron la tomó por la barbilla y la besó.

-Te amo- le dijo y repitió el beso

Ella duró una fracción de segundo en digerir sus palabras. Había descubierto hace muchos años que se podía volver a amar…

-yo también Ron- sonrió y volvió a recargarse en su pecho. Y realmente era cierto, ella nunca mentiría sobre un tema tan delicado. Claro está que una parte de su corazón seguía perteneciendo al búlgaro pero en fin…

-Hermione…has estado tomando demasiado. Nuestro vino está casi vacío-

-Entonces tendremos que ir por más cuando termine la película- contestó sonriente

…

Unas horas después llegaría la noche quien da paso a la madrugada y ella podría de nuevo sacar la caja marrón y hundirse en sus recuerdos. La nostalgia siempre va bien con un poco de vino…

* * *

_Sigo esperando que les guste; pero tanto si lo hizo como si no me encantaría escuchar su opinión, que aquí entre nos: dejar review no baja virus al ordenador ;)_

_Un beso  
T a n i z_


End file.
